This invention relates generally to window shades and more particularly to a window shade construction for mounting a window shade within a frame unit for use in a vehicle such as a van.
The prior art has proposed a number of venetian blind-type window coverings for use in vehicular or van windows. Such venetian blind constructions are shown for example in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,444,239 and 4,506,476. These prior U.S. Patents illustrate venetian blind assemblies which are attachable respectively to a vehicle window frame and directly to the glass or other transparent member of the window itself. In the latter case, the window may be hingedly mounted for opening and closing relative to the fixed frame and vehicle wall, whereby the window blind attached thereto moves with the window.
In this regard, window blinds in accordance with some other prior art constructions were permitted to depend or hang from only a top portion of the window or frame. The freely depending or hanging portions of such blinds tend to move about considerably, striking the vehicle or extending into the interior of the vehicle, as the vehicle accelerates, decelerates, pitches and rolls during travel. These latter type of depending or hanging blinds or other window coverings are generally undesirable for this reason.
The prior art, has therefore provided for attachment of window blinds at both top and bottom parts of either the window or window frame to avoid the foregoing drawbacks of depending or hanging blinds. It has also proposed relatively rigid constructions to avoid deformation of the blinds due to wind or the like. Such rigid constructions are illustrated in my above-referenced U.S. Patents.
The present invention provides a shade-type of window covering as an alternative to the venetian blind-type of window covering discussed hereinabove. However, it will be appreciated that some of the same considerations as to resistance to deformation while in use, as well as the avoidance of hanging or depending structures are applicable to such a shade-type of structure as well.
As an additional matter, it is also often desirable when using window shades to provide for continuously variable positioning of the shade relative to the window. That is, the shade preferably should be movable to positions respectively substantially fully covering the window and fully exposing the window and also adjustable to any desired position therebetween. Moreover, it is often desirable to provide a translucent type of shade for daytime use for permitting outside light to enter the vehicle while preventing visual observation of the interior of the vehicle from the outside. On the other hand, for nighttime use, it is desirable to utilize opaque shades for preventing viewing of a lighted vehicle exterior from the unlighted exterior thereof.